


I'll Stand By Your Side, Till The Very End

by LovesFanfiction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Servant of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesFanfiction/pseuds/LovesFanfiction
Summary: Canada would anything to keep America smiling, even if it meant dying for it.My first story.





	I'll Stand By Your Side, Till The Very End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear America](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353502) by AwesomeBitsAndBobs. 



> Based on Servant Of Evil and Dear Alfred by AwesomeBitsAndBots.  
> My first Story Please comment! (:
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

_The Beginning_

_There's something I'd like to apologise to you Francis, I couldn't kill him. Because, in the end, he is the girl I was back then, A very, very lonely boy. Living in the plains of Canada all alone and very sad, he cannot do anything._

* * *

 

Matthew desperately loved his brother. Alfred always came back for him even if France and England didn't Alfred was always there, he never forgot too, whether or not Alfred or America. The thing Matthew loved most about his brother was his smiles. The bright gleaming things, shining like the sun, he'd do anything to keep his younger brother alive and smiling, even if it killed him in the process.

  One day Alfred stopped smiling, Matthew found out that Arthur had started ignoring him in favour of his and Francis's make out sessions. When Alfred demanded Francis dead, Matthew did it for him. He could still remember the look on his papa's face when he stabbed him in the heart, the betrayal and shocked look, right after their private lunch. Matthew went home with tears dripping down his face, but at least Alfred was happy and smiling again, maybe he could have that chance with Arthur after all.

 Alfred tried to gain England's attention and Matthew could see that it was in vain. Arthur was too absorbent in his mourning of Francis' death and only saw Alfreds attempts as inconsiderate and rude, he started convincing other people that America was too powerful and needed to be ended, it wasn't hard for him to convince people, Alfred was always a rather complex person if you didn't understand him well enough he would seem a self-absorbent, boastful and rude, butting into other peoples businesses.

  So Alfred didn't know that while he was sitting in Matthew's house gulping down Brioche and Pancakes for breakfast, Árthur was raising armies against him. When they attacked America was completely unprepared. Luckily Matthew suspected this would happen and came prepared, that day looking exactly like Alfred with the bomber jacket and all Mathew tossed him his clothes and said "Wear my clothes and run, no one will ever notice the difference. We're twins after all." Alfred wanted to protest but Matthew had pushed him and said: "If not for yourself do it for me, don't stop smiling." 

Alfred ran and watched as his brother was shoved down by England and the other countries and shoved a gun in his face. When the day for Alfred's death came, Alfred stood front row and watched as his brother was to leave this world yet he could not look away. "Any last words, bastard?" shouted Arthur and Alfred watched as Matthew simply said, "Of course, I'm the hero, aren't I?" England frowned and shouted _"one!"_ Matthew looked at Alfred and mouthed _"Two!"_ "I love you"  _"Three!"_  Alfred smiled back. "Fire!" The people cheered for the end of Alfred's reign, too bad it was the wrong person and Alfred ran away and cried for his brother.

* * *

 

_The End_

_...and that is my story. I'm sorry for your loss Alfred. I'm sorry I killed your brother Michelle._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Add a review, please! If I can get someone to help me make it longer and hopefully fix my mistakes too I'll add another part.


End file.
